Msn
by Confeti
Summary: UA. Los problemas que te puede acarrear el solo escribir y darle click al botón de enviar; Allen. YULLEN DISCLAIMER: RPG Alma Mater


**Disclaimer.-** _D Gray-man_ es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura así como sus personajes. El diálogo así como la temática no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas jugadoras:

**Kini-Ainotsuki** como **Yu Kanda**

**Ethere Envy** como **Allen Walker**

Este fanfic es el resultado de un topic de roleo del RPG Alma Mater que se efectúa en Inksome; le he pedido permiso a las muns de estos jugadores el poder publicarlo en forma de fic.

**Advertencias:** Cambios de POV, avisaré quien es quien está hablando para que no se confundan; si a alguien se le ocurre una mejor manera de editar este fic que me lo haga saber por medio de mensaje, se lo agradeceré internamente.

El texto que está entre _corchetes_ corresponde a la conversación por msn.

**MSN**

**PRIMERA SESIÓN**

**[**Yullen**]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Apenas pensaba en irse a entrenar luego de terminar su tarea cuando ve esa cosa. Y, por esa cosa se refiere a la computadora que estaba en su habitación. Su tutor había insistido en comprársela y él tan sólo había aceptado porque eso significaba que podría hacer sus deberes sin mayor contacto con otras personas. Un horrible error de su parte.

El conejo era quien le había hecho una cuenta para que "_platicaran_" por ahí. Como si no fuese suficiente tener que verles todos los días como para además tener que pasar por eso.

No tenía a mucha gente admitida y, desde que aprendió como poner el _No Disponible_, no se había deshecho de él. Lástima que la gran mayoría de esos hijos de puta no sabían leer.

¿Y por qué demonios seguía entrando ahí? Porque a veces tenía que usarlo para trabajar en equipo. Y tenían trabajo pendiente.

Chasquea la lengua mientras se sienta, encendiendo esa máquina. Luego mira a los malditos monitos cambiar de color. Y se inicia sesión.

**[** _Dejen de joder acaba de iniciar sesión_** ]**

Aparece una imagen en el icono de un plato de soba.

_Eso_ había sido culpa de su "_querido hermano_" Daisya, quien a veces le daba por entrar en su cuenta por más que cambiara de contraseña. Claro, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba la soba. Se aseguraría de "_agradecerle_" esa atención.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Mientras trataba de cambiar su nick (_**don't call me moyashi**_) puede ver como cierta personita ha hecho sesión.

― ¿Huh?

Al ver el sobrenombre así como la imagen de usuario logra identificarlo de forma casi inmediata. Arruga la frente.

― _baKanda_

Pronuncia con desdén.

Se percata de que lo tiene bloqueado, eso producto de la última vez que intentaron hablar por este medio. Sí, terminaron discutiendo como siempre pero al grado en que decidió bloquearlo. Ahora mismo se debate en sí admitirlo otra vez o no, tampoco es como si deseara estar enfadado con alguien, por muy irritable que le resulte.

― ¿D-debería?

Basta de darle vueltas. Lo admite nuevamente pero ahora viene el dilema, hablarle o no hablarle; si lo hace lo más probable es que terminen pelándose otra vez o bien podrían pasar el uno del otro o incluso que Kanda ni le respondiera.

A este paso se va a volver loco, mejor decide intentarlo. Escribe para luego mandar.

**[** Hola **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Estaba organizando los archivos de su computadora, aburriéndose por completo cuando escucha ese molesto sonido proveniente del messenger.

No sabe muy bien qué gesto dibujar cuando se da cuenta de quién es. Vaya, el que menos esperaba que le hablase. La última vez, el chiquillo se había cabreado tanto que se había desconectado sin más. Y ahora le saludaba sin más. Que niño más raro.

Pero sí, el nick sí que le había hecho sonreír. Idiota.

**[ **¿Qué pasa, moyashi? Pensé que seguías con tu rabieta de la otra vez **]**

Escribe, al fin animándose un poco. Molestar a ese chiquillo le ponía de buen humor aunque llegara a fastidiarle en poco tiempo.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Le ha contestado, no esperaba enserio que le respondiera pero bueno ya que lo ha hecho podría tal vez al menos dejar las cosas en paz. Vamos que ser amigos era imposible pero pues al menos no quería fuesen enemigos. Escribe.

**[**Desde luego que sigo enojado estúpido _bakanda_** ]**

Para enseguida borrarlo y re-escribir.

**[ **No estaba enojado, _señor-dejen-de-joder_** ]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Gira los ojos. Así que no estaba enojado, sí, claro. Ni siquiera le habló cuando estuvieron reunidos en la cafetería porque a Lenalee y al conejo les gustaba que comieran todos juntos.

Pero, si no estaba enojado antes, ahora sí parece estarlo. Que niño tan voluble.

**[**¿Entonces ahora sí lo estás? **]**

Prefiere no decir nada con respecto a su propio nick. Siempre tenía eso en el nombre de usuario y aún así había gente que insistía en hablarle, gente de su grupo que ni conocía en realidad. Eran molestos. Aunque no tanto como el moyashi.

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[**Como si pudieras causarme otro sentimiento aparte del enojo... ** ]**

Borra, borra y vuelve a borrar. Si no se controla va a terminar empeorando las cosas una vez más. Escribe.

**[ **No **]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

¿Así que quería jugar a eso? Era tan infantil siempre. Lo malo era que le hacía caer en esa misma trampa y no se resistía. Él también se comportaba como un niño cuando se trataba de discutir. Pero seguía haciéndolo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todas formas, trata de convencerse.

Teclea otra vez.

**[**No me dirigiste la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera para discutirme. Eres un moyashi enojado** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Lee. Lee. Y vuelve a leer; le molesta tanto que aprieta sin querer cierto botón.

**[**Has enviado un zumbido.  
--------------**]**

Fue sin querer.

Miente.

**[ **Lo siento :D** ]**

Claro que no.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Aprieta los dientes, quitándose los auriculares automáticamente. Odiaba ese sonido y ese moyashi lo sabía. Maldito chiquillo. Al menos le acababa de demostrar que de verdad estaba enojado.

**[ **Como si de verdad lo sintieras, estúpido moyashi** ]**

Lo dicho, a veces se comportaba como un niño también. Qué estupidez.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Ahora mismo se está partiendo de risa al imaginarse la cara del otro.

**[** No fue mi intención de verdad** ]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

No le cree absolutamente nada, por supuesto. Ahora estaba jugando con eso de hacerse el inocente. Gira los ojos, volviendo a teclear otra vez.

**[ **Como sea niño **]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Está siendo sarcástico, puede sentirlo a través de su escritura.

**[ **Si estuviera molesto haría lo siguiente** ]**

Da click derecho al icono del msn para cerrar su sesión y volver a iniciarla.

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Frunce el ceño, sintiendo como aparece un tic en una de sus cejas. Ese maldito mocoso. Teclea lo más rápido que puede antes de que se desconecte y conecte de nuevo.

**[ **Deja de hacer eso jodido moyashi** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Responde.

**[ **¿Esto? **]**

Una vez más.

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

**[ **_don't call me moyashi acaba de iniciar sesión _**]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

El tic tan sólo empeora. Maldito moyashi. Cuando le daba por molestarlo no paraba nunca.

**[ **Mocoso infantil** ]**

Escribe, otra vez tratando de ser rápido aunque aún no lo pueda hacer muy bien. Era increíble lo poco hábil que era para algo como esto pudiendo hacer tantas otras cosas.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Se cansa de hacer. Ignora el último mensaje enviado por su sempai para mandarle algo.

**[ **¡Mira lo que encontré!, h t t p : / / aleserro . files . wordpress . com / 2007 / 12 / ¿no crees que su cabello se parece al de alguien?** ]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Gira los ojos tras darle click al enlace. Este moyashi estaba de un humor muy extraño hoy. Chasquea la lengua.

**[ **¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que joder?** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

La verdad es que no quería molestarlo pero algo le había surgido en el interior y por ello terminó siendo bastante troll con el otro.

**[**Solo pretendía hacerte reír, Kanda-sempai** ]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Hacerle reír. Divertirlo era claramente era una de las prioridades del moyashi. Resopla antes de teclear.

**[ **Sólo a ti te divierte ese tipo de humor, moyashi** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Amargado.

**[ **Notiene nada de malo divertirse un poco, sempai** ]**

Menos cuando solo quieren hacer las paces, es que ¿Cómo podía conseguirlo con una persona tan arisca como Kanda?, solo las bromas fueron lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Esa no es mi idea de diversión** ]**

Escribe, dibujando un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Era tan infantil, definitivamente infantil. No sabía qué demonios pretendía, pero hacerle reír no.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Duda que sepa que es siquiera la diversión.

**[ **Err,… Kanda-sempai, ¿tienes entonces alguna forma de divertirte?** ]**

Permítele dudar

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Tiene formas de divertirse, claro. Pero no creía que el moyashi las considerara divertidas también

**[ **Sí, tengo formas de divertirme. Pero eres demasiado niño como para entenderlas **]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

No es tan chico, unos cuantos años tal vez pero no tan imberbe.

**[ **No querrás decir ¿menos pervertido?** ]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

¿Pervertido? Eso sí que le había divertido. Vaya, el moyashi sí que podía hacerle reír después de todo

**[ **Nadie dijo nada sobre cosas pervertidas, moyashi** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Se sonroja, ¡dios! Gracias por no dejarle usar la cámara web ahora mismo.

**[** ... lo mismo digo **]**

Como si eso fuera suficiente. Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Sí, definitivamente esto era más divertido que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir ese niño. Entonces de verdad podía hacerle reír.

**[ **Me pregunto qué estarías pensando en realidad. Con lo inocente que pareces** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Cierra la ventana para llevarse la mano a la boca.

― No estoy pensando nada, NO, que diga no pensé nada malo

Vuelve a abrirla para teclear

**[ **No estaba imaginando nada, absolutamente nada de lo que deba avergonzarme **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[** No debes avergonzarte. Estás entrando a la pubertad después de todo **]**

Escribe, metiéndose una vez más con su edad. No era como si le llevara muchos años, pero ese chiquillo solía ser tan infantil que le recordaba una y otra vez que era menor que él. Y que lucía como un niñito a pesar de su cabello blanco

_**Allen, habla.**_

A veces no puede seguir el ritmo de ese sujeto. Ya sea debido a la falta de experiencia o simplemente porque no comprende el tema.

Pero esta ocasión ha logrado al menos formado una idea de que iba todo, y el candor en su cara podía asegurárselo.

Teclea.

**[ **Sobre eso, Kanda-sempai, no me digas que tú… **]**

Solo está tanteando el terreno, si no entiende mucho cortará la conversación a otra.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

No puede evitar la sonrisa de victoria. Así que era un moyashi curioso después de todo. Esto sí que era divertido.

**[ **¿Que yo qué, moyashi?** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

¿Qué tan sensato sería soltarle lo que le carcome el alma ahora mismo? No, mejor debe mantener cierta distancia, ya tendrá el tiempo o le vendrá el momento de saber qué es lo que todo un adolescente de su edad hace en sus ratos libres.

**[ **Estás en el club de costura (?) **]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Relee un par de veces, sin creerse realmente la estupidez que el otro acaba de escribirle.}

**[ **Estúpido _moyashi_. **]**

Masculla, mientras teclea.

**[ **Vaya manera de evadir tu propia pregunta, niño** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Se da por vencido dejando caer la frente en el teclado.

― Orz, lo notó… era obvio que lo haría

Teclea con desgano.

**[ **No evadí nada, solo ¿qué no deberíamos estar hablando de la escuela u otra cosa, sempai? **]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Claro que se había evadido. Era tan obvio y estúpido. Resopla, volviendo a teclear

**[ **¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De mi vida sexual?** ]**

Envía. De eso se trataba, ¿no? Mocoso curioso. Tenía que torturarlo de alguna forma.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Se le suben los colores y balbucea idioteces. Qué bueno que el otro no escucha.

**[ **wltekwtewltwe **]**

De los nervios tecleo tonterías que mando sin querer. Para cuando se da cuenta ya es muy tarde.

― ¡Maldición!

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Suelta una carcajada al leerlo y le alegra estar encerrado en su habitación. No sería nada bueno que le escucharan. Se tranquiliza nuevamente, empezando a escribir otra vez.

**[ **¿Qué pasó, moyashi? ¿Te desmayaste de la impresión? No tenía idea que supieras siquiera lo que significa "sexual"]

_**Allen, habla. **_

Ahora mismo quiere ahorcar la pantalla de su pc, pero solo producto de la ira que le está haciendo ver el rostro de Kanda en el.

― Sigo aquí, _baKanda_

Escribe.

**[ **No estoy en el jardín de niños, además tu sexualidad no es un misterio sempai, todo el mundo cotorrea de ello **]**

De hecho no, pero lo que sea está bien contestar.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

¿Así que todo mundo hablaba de eso? La verdad nunca ponía atención, así que cualquier cosa podría ser. Resopla, volviendo a escribir.

**[ **¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tanto dicen, moyashi?** ]**

¿Qué podrían decir? Puras habladurías y chismes nada más.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Está en apuros.

― Nada, no dicen nada, como si alguien se atreviera siquiera a decir algo de ti

Y ahora, ¿qué le pone? No es como si le gustara andar difamando o inventado cosas.

**[ **Solo cosas **]**

Probablemente con eso baste.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Cosas. Eso no significaba nada en lo absoluto y el moyashi lo sabía. Resopla otra vez.

**[ **¿Y qué opinas con respecto a esas cosas?** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

― ¿Qué que opino?

Se queda sin palabras.

― ¿Se puede opinar acerca de la 'nada'?

Escribe.

**[ **Sobre eso… pues cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera, supongo **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Una respuesta vaga. Muy vaga. Estúpido niño. Chasquea la lengua, esperando unos segundos antes de escribir.

**[ **¿Entonces no te molesta en lo absoluto?** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

― Molestarme… ¿molestarme qué?

Ya no sabe de que están hablando.

**[ **En lo absoluto sempai **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

No sabe por qué, pero se siente enfadado por esa respuesta. Una tontería de nuevo.

**[ **¿A cuántas amantes me han inventado? ¿O son todos chicos?** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

― ¿Amantes?... ¿chicos?

Procesa lento.

**[ **¿Chicos? **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **¿Te sorprende que me crean gay, moyashi?** ]**

Escribe, con desgano. No había nada que pudieran comprobar pero eso no detenía las habladurías.

_**Allen, habla.**_

― ¡¿Qué?!

Del asombro se levanta de la silla, se talla los ojos una y otra vez incrédulo.

**[ **…No **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

¿Entonces no le sorprendía? No sabía si sentirse insultado al respecto o no. Ese moyashi y sus respuestas incompletas.

**[ **¿Luzco así de gay, moyashi? Buena forma de burlarte** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Escribe con rapidez.

**[ **No, solo afeminado con ese cabello **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Tenía que mencionar su cabello después de todo. Frunce el ceño, aún más frustrado que antes. Maldita sea.

**[** Al menos no tengo cabello de anciano** ]**

Escribe, aunque el insulto es viejo. No importaba ya. Había perdido el interés por completo.

_**Allen, habla.**_

No fue gracioso.

**[ **No tengo cabello de anciano, _baKanda_-sempai **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[** Es de anciano. Aunque, pensándolo bien, al tacto parece como si fuese de un niño. Es demasiado suave **]**

Sólo después de mandar se da cuenta de lo que escribió. No sólo era una gran estupidez, sino que también se oía ridículo. Había sido muy idiota al escribir eso. ¿Por qué jodidos esa cosa no tenía algo para confirmar y releer antes de enviar?

_**Allen, habla.**_

No sabe si enfadarse, reírse o qué, el comentario ha sonado tan poco ofensivo de hecho parece más un cumplido.

**[ **Kanda-sempai, entonces, ¿te gusta mi cabello, cierto?, no piensas que es de anciano **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Sigue maldiciendo su idiotez cuando llega el mensaje del moyashi. No podía incriminarse más. Teclea con mucho cuidado lo que quiere decir a continuación, con un cuidado bastante ridículo por ser una cuestión tan superficial.

**[ **Decir que tienes el cabello de mocoso en lugar de tenerlo de anciano no quiere decir que me guste** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

Ya no puede componer lo dicho, corrección, escrito.

**[ **Dijiste que era suave, **MUY** suave **]**

Envía.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Maldito moyashi. Le había dado armas para fastidiarlo y ahora no le iba a dejar en paz. Maldice de nuevo.

**[ **¿Y eso qué?** ]**

No tenía mejor contestación. Maldice el minuto en el que decidió que era buena idea usar esa jodida computadora y ese programa del demonio.

_**Allen, habla.**_

Es tan divertido cuando pueden poner en problemas a alguien tan temido en la escuela.

**[ **Que apuesto que es mucho más suave que el tuyo, digo, para que tú mismo lo digas sempai **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Eso tendrías que averiguarlo por ti mismo, moyashi** ]**

Escribe, sin pensarlo demasiado tampoco esta vez. Se estaba metiendo bastante con él, le estaba empezando a fastidiar de verdad. Frunce el ceño, pensando en cómo se vengaría de ese niño por esto.

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[ **Bueno sobre eso... seguro que también es algo agradable, muchos dicen que lo tienes de niña **]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Frunce el ceño, molesto por la sola idea de que haya alguien hablando sobre algo como eso en la preparatoria.

**[ **Dime sus nombres. Me encargaré que no vuelvan a pensar algo como eso** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[ **No puedo Kanda-sempai, eso iría encontra de las reglas, además no es como si dijeran mentiras, ¿o sí? :) **]**

Manda.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Así que crees que me veo como una chica, ¿eh? Veamos qué opinas sobre eso la próxima vez que te encuentre, idiota** ]**

Teclea, sintiendo la ira crecer aún más. No debería, de nuevo, dejarse llevar por lo infantil que era el otro, sólo que era bastante sencillo contagiarse con aquello.

_**Allen, habla.**_

― Está enojado

Se burla a grito abierto.

**[ **Eso está mal Kanda-sempai, podrían expulsarte de la escuela...

además las señoritas deben ser educadas :3 **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Para lo que te voy a hacer es mejor no estar en la escuela. Pero te daré la opción de escoger el lugar si quieres** ]**

El otro también se estaba sobrepasando con él, retándolo y llamándole de esa forma. Simplemente debería de apagar esa computadora e ir a la casa del mocoso a romperle la cara. Pero en lugar de eso se queda ahí, esperando una respuesta para esa "proposición".

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[ **. . .

Kanda-sempai... ¿qué te hace pensar que me voy a dejar? creo que el lugar ni siquiera está a discusión **]**

Mandar.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Bien, entonces será en la preparatoria. Aunque tal vez nos expulsen a ambos** ]**

Teclea, un poco más tranquilo. Era obvio que el mocoso no tenía idea de qué era de lo que estaba hablando esta vez.

_**Allen, habla.**_

― No quiero tener nada que ver con él, y menos ahora que mi maestro me ha obligado a...

Se acuerda y le da escalofríos.

**[** Buena suerte 3

la necesitarás para encontrarme, sempai : ' ) **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Te encontraré fácilmente, moyashi. Tendrás que disculparte en cuanto te tenga enfrente** ]**

Era obvio que el otro se burlaba, que estaba confiado. Pero no le dejaría salirse con la suya.

_**Allen, habla.**_

[ .......................................................

ahá -3- **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Te encontraré, moyashi. Así sea lo último que haga** ]**

Se está poniendo dramático, pero era verdad. Lo encontraría y le demostraría quién era "la señorita".

_**Allen, habla.**_

Eso le hace pensar que tan seriamente habla el otro.

**[ **Suena algo...

exagerado sempai, ¿no te estás pasando poquito? **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Fuiste tú quien puso en duda mi masculinidad. Ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias** ]**

Masculla mientras teclea, pensando en qué le hará en cuanto le tenga frente a él. Se desquitaría por lo que le había dicho.

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[ **Eso no es justo, no soy el único ¿sabes?

Además, es tu culpa por tener el cabello tan largo **]**

No es justo que solo él reciba un castigo.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Ahora parecía hacerse el ofendido, como si no hubiera sido él quien había empezado a molestarle.

**[ **Es tu culpa por no decirme quién es quien dice eso. ¿Y a ti qué te importa que tenga el cabello largo? Eres tú el que tiene cara de niña, moyashi** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

― ¡¿De niña?!

Teclea a velocidad del rayo.

**[ **¿No te mordiste la lengua? baKanda-sempai **]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **Tal vez me corte el cabello y se solucione. Pero tú necesitas una cirugía plástica para dejar de verte como una mocosa **]**

Está muy enojado, claro. Quería tenerlo ahí en frente ahora mismo para golpearlo. Eso, golpearlo primero. Lo demás vendría después

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[ **Yo no tengo cara de niña, en todo caso tu también la tienes y ese cabello de rapunzel no ayuda; por eso medio salón del lado de los hombres tienen fotos tuyas en sus lockers** ]**

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Abre los ojos con sorpresa. Eso le hace enfadar todavía más. ¿Que quiénes tenían qué? Iba a matarlos a todos en cuanto les viera.

**[ **¿De qué jodidos hablas?** ]**

Él no se dejaba tomar fotos, mucho menos por unos malditos idiotas. Tan pronto como atrapara al que estaba haciendo eso, iba a acabar con él. Le importaba poco el ser expulsado.

_**Allen, habla.**_

― ¿No lo sabía?, yo creí que sí

Teclea ahora menos molesto.

**[ **Tus fotos son las más vendidas, igual las de Lavi-sempai, pero definitivamente tu eres quien tiene más fama **]**

Él mismo desconoce que quien le quita el puesto número uno a Kanda, es él mismo.

_**Kanda, habla.**_

**[ **¿Sabes quién demonios es el que vende esas porquerías?** ]**

Se levanta de la silla, buscando su suéter con la mirada. Iba a ir ahora mismo a la casa del mocoso si éste se resistía a decirle. Tenía maneras de obtener información y eso iba a hacer.

_**Allen, habla.**_

**[ **...recuerdo esa foto del baño tuya que se vendió como pan caliente, sempai

No sabía que tuvieras en casa un baño tan bonito : ) **]**

¿Quién puede ser la única persona que tenga acceso a tu baño, que sea estudiante y que no le importe venderte?

_**Kanda, habla.**_

Apenas logra procesar lo que el otro escribe. Y apenas logra teclear coherentemente. Definitivamente iba a ir a su casa a matarlo.

**[ **Tú maldito bastardo hijo de puta** ]**

_**Allen, habla.**_

― C-creo que mejor será que cierre sesión

Tiene miedo mucho miedo.

**[ **Sempai, ya es tarde... debo irme, en otro momento hablamos

bye~ **]**

**[**_**Cierra sesión**_**]**

― Deberé avisarle a Daysa-sempai también

Se levanta del pc para irse a bañar.

Notas. Existen puntos de la conversación que probablemente no se entiendan si gustan leer todo el topic les dejo la dirección: http: // www . inksome . com / community / almamater_rpg / 5871 . html ? thread = 929519#t929519; sólo quiten los espacios entre la dirección para poder ir hasta ella. Es el link desde el inicio de sesión de Kanda Yu, existen otros como el de Allen Walker, que desglosa conversaciones con Cross Marian y Klaud Nine, más abajo pueden toparse también con conversaciones de Miranda, Fou, Lenalee, Alma, Bak, etc.

El **próximo capítulo** será sobre que hará Kanda ante la información dada por Moyashi, ¿irá a castigarlo y demostrarle que tan niña es?

_REVIEWS?_


End file.
